Sensates
by BlackStarSirius
Summary: 8 Cities, 8 lives and one birth. We seldom realize that our most private thoughts and emotions are not actually our own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Recently my friend told me about series Sense8 and after watching the first** **episode, I fell in love with it. Its awesome and I am really sad that it got cancelled. I had stopped updating my stories, not feeling the same enthusiasm that I felt earlier. But then this idea came to my mind and I could not, not write this. I have started working on other's update also and will be updating my other stories.**

 **Hope you like this one. Credits do not belong to me. Its to Stephanie Meyer and Wachowskis's imagination that is** **inspiring** **all of us.**

* * *

"I am not alone even in solitude."

― Debasish Mridha

* * *

19 million, 125k and 684 people.

That is the average number of babies you share your birthday with, when you are born.

Except one day in the year.

29 February.

Then you are a special one, you just share your birthday with only 4 million people.

Let's think about the time.

How many babies are born at the same day and precisely at the same time?

If you are 29 Feb born, then you are the one of 46 lucky babies born on 29 February 1993 at 23:55. This is what the average says.

But sometimes, only few are born at the exact same time, a special number 8 that makes all the difference.

It's pretty amazing to know that there are others, others who gave a cry at the same time as you did when you entered this world; who also anticipate the coming of this day their whole year, to know know that this day will be the best day of the year.

Well not for everyone.

* * *

 _Phoenix, Arizona._

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you."

The loudest of all was her mom, so were her hands that were clapping loudly with excitement, and in the joy that her little girl had turned 11.

Not sure why.

11 was not a milestone like 16 was.

She hated crowds, especially when their attention was on her, gazing at her and waiting on her actions. She never liked when her mom invited her schoolmates to celebrate her birthday, cutting the cake, having snacks and play a few games.

It wasn't like she was going to be anybody's first choice in their team.

She was clumsy.

But she endured it. She didn't want to, but she did.

"Did I ever tell you I love your mom?"

Bella smiled, looking at the blonde standing beside her, her blue eyes brightening like the candles on the cake. The cake that was not baked by her mother but bought by nearby cake shop.

Her mother could _burn_ even water.

"Oh yeah."

Rose's smile was big, her head moving with the rhythm of the birthday song being sung by everyone. Bella knew she was waiting for her words.

"Go on, blow the candles."

Bella took a step back and let her friend move forward, who waited the whole year for this occasion.

Rose might have hated any day but she loved her and Bella's birthday.

Bella smiled as Rose blew all the candles in one try and picked up the knife and cut out a small slice.

Bella's mom came bouncing and hugged Rose and wished. "Happy birthday Bella."

"Thanks mom." Bella and Rose said together.

* * *

 _Mexico City, Mexico._

"Happy birthday Emmett."

"Thanks Mama."

His mom was one of the best in the world. On his birthday she let him sleep late. That means he was allowed to take a leave on his birthday from the school.

"Well, a very special birthday breakfast for the birthday boy."

"Pizza!"

Two voice shouted together, Emmett looked at the boy standing behind his mother. The boy had ruly dark red hair unlike his own brown, curly ringlets. They both shared a smile and a look was passed between them, and then they bounded, racing to reach the sitting counter first.

"Slow down, it's not a race." His mom scolded him, as she made her way to the kitchen counter.

"It is otherwise he wins mama."

"Who?"

"My dull self." Emmett pointed to the boy standing beside him. His mother raised her eyebrows at this, shaking her head.

He felt a punch to his arm and winced. He made a face at Edward, who snickered and poked him again. His maa's smiling face frowned a little.

"What happened?"

"Hit the door on the way down."

"God, I have a monkey for a son."

"Well then you are the mother monkey too, Esme Platt."

"You little monster."'

* * *

 _Seattle, Washington._

"Dad, here's the breakfast made by the birthday boy."

"You didn't have to do that. Not today. We could have ordered pizza."

"Pizza! You want to eat pizza today, when you can have these delicious pancakes."

"You should move in with your aunt. Rachel is already statying there. She would take you in."

"And leave your old ass on your own. No way, you will drown this house with your Smokey breath, dirty clothes and spoiled dishes."

"Here."

His father smiled and pulled on the wheel of his chair, moving it towards the table.

"It smells good."

"Well of course it does, Jacob Black made it. Now where's my present?"'

"Here."

His father picked up his gift from the nearby couch within his reach and Jake eagerly opened it and found a tool kit for mechanics class he was going to be taking this year.

"This is awesome. These will help alot. I was finally able to persuade Sam this time to let me get _inside_ the repair zone. That is the place where _real_ magic happens."

"Well you still can't drive for another five years."

"Please once my feet reach the breaks, I'll be breaking out of this house with 80mph."

His father laughed and pulled him in a big hug.

"Happy birthday champ."

* * *

 _Beijing. China_

"I can't believe it. You got me this."

"Is that gaming controller?" Jake questioned looking at the new fancy box in his friend's hands.

"Gaming Controller! This is not just any game control, this is the Xbox, the best thing ever happened to the gaming league."

" _Awesome_."

"Looks like you like it." His friend's mother smiled and sharing a smile with the father, replied.

"Liked it. I love it. I am going to play this till my hands bleed."

"That is a weird imagination, Ben."

"I am kidding, mom."

Ben's mother swatted his arm. "Idiot. And don't play alone, ask your sister too."

"I will if she stops trying to curl my hair or give me a beauty session. "

"Well she doesn't have a younger sister."

"I am her elder brother, not sister."

"Well doctor was really sure that you were going to be a girl, we were all surprised."

"I know maa, you have told me this many times."

* * *

 _San Antonio, TX_

"Hey buddy, heard you have birthday today, Jasper."

"I do, Sergeant Cooper."

"Well happy birthday."

Japser smiled and his hands shaking with a new enthusiasm with that of Sergeant's.

"You're early."

He heard the door being opened and looked back to see his father entering.

"Dad!"

"Hi buddy. Hi David."

"Well, I am here to confirm the meeting. Is it still on?"

"Yup, 2 sharp." His father placed the bag in his arms on the table and turned to his son.

"Jasper, did you open your gift?"

"I did. Thanks dad. That gun is awesome."

"It's a practice shot. Just to practice your aim, nothing more. And don't go shooting around people with it. It might not hurt like a real one, but it stings sharply. You'll get a grilling drill if you misbehave."

"I promise I won't."

His father smiling face turned serious all of a sudden.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Um..."

Jasper looked at the Sergeant Cooper, who looked at the father son duo and raised his hands.

"I'll wait outside. Don't mind me. See you in few, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded at his colleague and turned to his son.

"Did you?"

"Well I did, but it wasn't very bad. Though sad."

"How was she, today?"

"Not good. She doesn't like it there, especially today."

* * *

 _Somewhere in London._

It was dark, not even a candle inside the room. The only light falling inside the room was from the bulb outside the window.

It was supposed to be the special day for her, last year she got a muffin given by the warden who adored her, but this year she was being detained.

She had learned not to throw anything, not to break anything. But she did when one of the nurses tried to hit her.

She missed her home.

These rules were not there two years ago. Her birthday used to be the best thing in her life. When she had turned 9, she had a big birthday cake, that her little sister used to enjoy the most, painting everyone with her little cake filled hands, with a sweet and innocent smile on her face which everyone loved.

She had gotten a new bag and had eaten a lot of chocolate.

Everything had been perfect in her life.

Till she met him.

She wanted to hate him but could never do.

He was the only one she had now, only one who sat beside her, who never left even when she wanted to alone.

"I am so sorry."

His voice caught her attention. She looked at him and wondered, how she was able to see him so clearly when she couldn't even see her own face in the mirror clearly. His blonde hair shining by the little light as he sat on the opposite side of the room.

"What did you get this year?" Her voice was full of yearning and grief.

"Happy birthday."

"Was it the new bike?"

"Al."

"It was that cargo jacket, right?"

"No."

"Oh, don't tell me he actually brought you the gun."

His smile was the only one she will see today.

"I like your father."

"He likes you too."

"I am not sure. My father didn't like me, why would he?"

"Your parents were scared, they didn't know what it was?"

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N:So this is the start, a little glimpse in everyone's life.**

 **I hope you liked it. Your thoughts?**

 **Sense8 lovers try to guess who plays who. Let's see how many get it correct.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cruel world

**A/N:** **Credits don'tbelong to me. Its to Stephanie Meyer and Wachowskis.**

Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die."

\- Herbert Hoover.

* * *

"Emmett, you are getting late."

"I am coming."

He sighed, looking at mirror once more before leaving. The gunshot wound had healed very nicely; that was what his doctor had said when he attended his last check-up. The area where the bullet had hit now had a bump on it and was few shades lighter than his skin tone. His fingers traced the spot on his left arm, his head filled with sound of gunshot and the pain he felt when he realized that he was shot.

He was still not sure why it took a few seconds for a person to realize that they were indeed shot.

The bullet had not hit any major arteries and he had not bled to his death. He got the help on the time.

He had been lucky. One of the officers had lost his life.

With a last look, he trudged down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mama."

He kissed his mother on the cheek and went to sit on the breakfast table where a plate of waffles was waiting for him.

"So, when are you moving back?"

The first bite has not even reached his mouth when his mother started questioning.

"Really, I thought you liked having me over?"

"Yes occasionally, but not for more than a month. It's about time for you to be a big boy and move to your flat again."

" _Why_ , so you can bring your boyfriends around?"

He had been joking but he should have known never to make comments like this. His mother was sassier than anyone was. And everyone knew not to fight with words when it came to Mama Platt.

"Now you are starting it, I thought you were _not_ interested in my love life. But since you are showing interest now, let me tell you about Steve from the office that I have just started dating. Boy, Is he good?"

"MAMA! Stop it. Jesus, my ears are burning."

His mother started laughing as she brought her own breakfast and started eating it.

"It's been good having you back at the home. But I know you are going to get teased if everyone in station comes to know that you are still living here. Garrett will never let you live peacefully."

"Well he can kiss my arse."

"Language."

"This a temporary setback. Moreover, I like living with you. Not sure why I am paying my rent, when I can live here, have homemade food and don't have to care about cleaning after myself."

"And you ask why no girl gets seriously involved with you?"

They both laughed at this and his mama took a serious note.

"You have been a little more serious nowadays. I miss the days when you used to prance around the house, making mischiefs."

"Aw, mama. You should have told me before; I would have destroyed the backyard just to see you smile."

"Stupid. You would be the one to clean it up."

He smiled, almost done with his breakfast.

"So how is Edward?

"Why don't you tell me? You are on call with him more than me".

"He is such a sweet boy. I still don't understand why you both didn't live in a same city."

"Well I have to take of you and he has little Van and his family business to take care of."

"You don't need to worry about me all the time. I can live on my own."

The last bite he was about to take didn't look good anymore as soon as he saw the wall clock.

"Shit. I am late."

* * *

 _"Dr Masen, report to the ER 4._ "

"Shit."

He pushed away from the bed, pulling on his navy blue surgical gown as the curses flew from his mouth.

"So next time."

As he laced up his shoes, he looked at the blonde on the bed, her hair ruffled, the sheets hiding the parts that he had his hands on minutes before. She was looking at him with these hopeful eyes, as if he would propose in few seconds.

"Lauren, you know I'll call you."

"Like the last time."

"My phone broke down."

"And what broke down the time before that?"

"I did."

With that, he left the room, increasing his pace as he ran to the Nurse's Station. He picked up the phone, dialling the extension for the ER 4 he was paged for as he conversed with one of the nurses.

"I was paged."

"Dr Brown has requested for you."

"Hi Edward."

"James, what's the stats?"

"Sorry Bree, I know I am late."

"Mr Masen, Mr Stuart is waiting for you in meeting room 4."

"Is Tanya here?"

"Yes, Mr Masen."

"Cool. Thanks."

Before pulling on the door, he checked his attire, straightening the jacket and hand combing his hair to get them in control.

"Edward, how have you been son?"

"Good. Mr Stuart."

"I have known you since you were 14, you can certainly call be Brian."

"Sure, Brian. I apologize for being late; I got caught up in a surgery last minute. Did you have something, coffee, tea, anything?"

"It's okay. Tanya and I have been just discussing mere formalities and contract details. And your lovely assistant helped me to a cup of tea and biscuits. These biscuits are too good for my diabetes."

There she was, filling her role of CEO of Masen Industries quite perfectly with a beautiful smile on her face.

"They won't as they are sugar free. Miss Tanner, do we have the documents."

"On the table, Ms Denali."

"Alright, shall we get started?"

"Mr Masen, your uncle is here to see you."

The meeting had gone well, Brian Stuart was Masen Industries's biggest client and also the one who was easiest to deal with. He had been with the company since his father used to work and they got along well. One of the best things about him was that he respected Tanya as the CEO. He had faced a lot of troubles when he took the decision to step back.

It was the best decision of his life.

But now his mood which has been good till a moment before had now turned sour when he realized his _great_ uncle had come to see him in his office.

"Why is he here?" The venom in her voice matched his dark mood.

"No Idea."

"Edward!"

"Uncle Stefan. What a great surprise. I thought we will be meeting in the club."

"Oh look here, Ms Denali is also here. It's so lovely to see you Tanya. You have been taking good care of our family business, haven't you?"

"Of course, Mr Masen. This was Edwards's father's hard work, we couldn't just let it go to waste. "

The eye glare that Tanya got didn't faze her a little. Growing up with him and knowing how Uncle Stephen was had taught her how to handle his uncle.

"Really, what are you doing here; I told you, I will meet you in the club."

"Is this the way you greet your uncle, _boy._ There was a time when you used to take my permission to make even a small decision when your father was alive and let's not forget I was the one who helped maintain this empire after you father was gone until you inherited the business. And you didn't think twice before putting your whore at the position that I deserve."

He always hated that word.

 _Boy_.

Edward was 25 but still his uncle liked to think that he was a kid. He always tried to undermine his authority and insult Tanya.

"Uncle Stefan, Did you need something?"

"I am just here to convey your aunt's message. She missed you, boy, has been talking about you and worrying more than ever since you grandfather died."

"I'll call her this evening."

"Make sure you do that. And, how is your sister, have you talked with her recently."

His hands tightened into fist. The grip of his right hand was strong; he could feel nails gigging deep into the skin, almost breaking it but still not there. His uncle who was playing with the paperweight on his desk, a big smirk on his face as he questioned him regarding the only weakness he had in his life.

"Van's fine. It's her last year of the school."

"Yes, yes, I remember you allowed her to go to the university _so far away."_

"She asked and grandfather agreed with her decision."

"Yes, your grandfather Masen always had his favourite. First your dad, now you kids."

Stefan Masen gave a sharp laugh, a laugh Edward had always associated when his uncle sounded bitter and petty. He could feel jealousy dripping out of his words.

"But leaving her unprotected and letting her go so far away from you. We do not want to see a repeat of what happened to your father now, do we? You know how dangerous the world is."

The irony was not lost on him.

"I do. I do."

* * *

"Ms Hale! Ms Hale. Here."

The smile on her was practiced, enhanced by the years of experience. Everyone in her profession knew how to fake a smile and maintain an image.

Sometime she felt like, an image, was what she was all about.

"I am here at the premiere with one of the biggest star in the Hollywood, Rosalie Hale who was recently voted as the one of the sexiest woman in the world by the GQ. Congratulations, Rosalie."

"Thank you, Renata."

"Your date is Royce King, with whom you have been seen a lot of times recently. Is there any news that our viewers need to know about it?"

She laughed - a tinkering and alluring sound, she had been made to practice by her manager Jane when she had started making a name in the industry.

"We are just friends, and like hanging out with each other. He has been a big support for me."

 _"Last question._ "

"There have been speculations that you have been asked for the next Impossible movie. Any comments?"

She smirked and looked at the camera.

"Sorry, No comments."

* * *

"Wow! You looked hot."

Bella was eating noodles, sitting on her sofa, enjoying the night alone with her TV, watching the news where they were showing the red carpet of the premiere of the Rose's movie.

"Not something I would have preferred to wear though."

Rosalie still had the dress on, even though it was late and she should be in bed but she was here.

Bella gulped the noodle in her mouth and sat the bowl down on the table. Rose was pacing with an aim of digging a hole in her carpet, which already looked a little worn out. She shifted on the sofa making a place for her friend and waited still she got tired of pacing. Her concentration went back to the TV and resumed watching.

When Rose had something on her mind, it always took her some time to cool down a little.

"You have known me a long time, right?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

The question brought Bella a nasty glare from her friend. She just zipped her mouth and threw away the imaginary key, turning her listening mode on.

"You know me better than anyone. Tell me I am stupid."

"You are stupid."

"Thank you but I would appreciate it more if you showed some seriousness right now."

"Ok. Why are you stupid?"

Rose tool a deep sigh. "I am calling myself stupid because I am pretending to date a royal prick."

"Knew the name would grow on you. Its classic though."

"It is. Royce fucking King."

"Good you used it as a second word, placing it first changes the whole meaning."

"Shut up."

"I need to find someone. Someone whom I don't want to kill whenever he speaks, or try to kill myself thinking why I am listening to his rants."

"I have ice cream if you like."

Rose never liked if Bella made the discussion deep. She needed her to just listen and make remarks that though irritated her, always brought smile on her face.

So they sat silent and ate ice cream. Not making any noise, watching as a small clip from the movie, where Rose was fighting the bad guys.

"My mom has been throwing Mike at me."

"Mike Newton."

"Yup. Apparently even after having two divorces and three marriages, she still dreams of having her one and only child married and having grandbabies before she dies."

"You are 25."

" _Almost_ late twenties as my mother quotes."

"When did Renee realized that she was older than 30?"

"Phill reminded her of his retirement in three years."

"That will do it. What are we doing?"

"Watching TV currently. And on the context of our life, well you are living your dreams and I am killing mine."

"You should move to New York."

"And face issues again with my records, no way. It was difficult to get this job, going to big leagues will be more difficult."

"I have contacts, Moreover you can be my assistant."

"And get cut down like a pig by Jane. Please, I would rather shoot myself first."

* * *

"Black, another one on your slot. Brady's Pa's Volvo broke down yesterday."

"On it."

"Oh, and Sam is looking for you."

Jacob picked up the water bottle and took a big gulp, his hands leaving grease traces on the outer part of the bottle. Picking up a washcloth and cleaning his hand as much as he could, he made his way to the office.

"You called."

"Jacob, come in. How's your dad?"

"Good."

"When's the next appointment?"

"This Friday. His levels were on higher side on his last check-up."

"If you need help with the money, tell me. Don't shy away."

"Don't worry. I am managing."

He could tell by the expression on Sam's face that he didn't believe him and Jake knew he will be getting a little bonus again this month for his excellent performance.

"Anyway Emily ordered me to invite you and Billy for dinner tomorrow."

"Cool, we'll be there."

"Now run away, kid."

"Another on me."

Quil had a big smile on face, a happy face saying _she-said-yes._

"Still could not believe you got her to say yes. What was Claire thinking?"

Jake laughed at Embry's words, taking another mouthful of the beer that was part of the engagement celebration.

Beer and food.

"At least I have someone. Who do you have?"

"I have Jacob."

"Keep your hands and mouth away from me, Call."

He had made sure his father had dinner before leaving the home. Rachel had married and eloped with her boyfriend after completing high school, leaving his father and him alone, not wanting to take any burden.

He knew the day would come, he was anticipating it. Thank god, it was a blessing facing harsh words on the phone, not face to face.

"You remember Collin, well he got the scholarship. He is moving to LA, got a seat in UCLA."

"Good for the kid. Do you guys want another?" Jake questioned as he stood up to order another for himself.

"Young, 3 more pints."

"Black, my man. How have you been?"

"Better, when I stay away from you."

"You love this place."

He laughed, shaking hands with the man on the bar. He was Emily Uley's cousin who owned the bar. Jake used to work here when he was in school, but the late night job lost its cool when he was not able to sleep nicely.

"Jacob Black."

He froze when he heard the voice. A grimace showed up on his face when he turned looking at the shit-eating smile on the face.

"Lahote."

"How have you been, man? I have been missing you. Heard old Billy has been taking drugs, those are _very_ expensive. How are you managing?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I am just concerned. You know if you have any money issues, my offer is still on."

Jake gave a fake smile, stopping himself from the rage he felt to punch his face. His hands were missing the old ways, the ways he had left behind.

"I am good."

"Just saying. I'll even double the rate of each round. People did love your stupid face."

"Not interested."

"I'll wait till you are."

Paul Lahote shook his head at him and ordered drinks, sliding one to him as his goons lifted his order.

"On me."

* * *

"Look who's here."

He groaned when he opened the door to realize his sister was standing on the other side. He now regretted the decision to open the door.

"Don't do that, I am here to celebrate my big brother's birthday with him."

"Please you are here to avoid going to the parents."

"Mother kept calling me to come and I gave an excuse that I was coming here."

"Angela Cheney, you horrible liar!"

"Where did you think I learned it from, Benjamin Cheney."

"Felix Adams."

They both turned towards the man who had said the name out loud. His sister squealed when she saw him, shoving him away and making her way to the person.

"I missed you."

"I did too."

"Stop hogging him."

"Go away, He's mine for some time you can have him back after we are done."

"Did I ever tell you I loved your sister?"

Ben shook his head, closing the door and watched as his sister talked ears out of his boyfriend.

"Did Mama Cheney send something?"

"Not for you but she did gift me these gift vouchers."

"Thanks."

"How's Mr Cheney?" His boyfriend questioned and he snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He is still under the illusion that his son would start fucking girls if he ignored him for the rest of his life."

"Anyway, how was the office party?" Angela cut him off.

"It was quite good. You should meet Ben's boss. He is a nice guy."

"No way. Don't tell her that she will start fucking him and he will fuck me when she leaves."

"I would never do that."

"As if that has never happened before."

* * *

"Cullen you got a call.

"Thanks Peter."

"Hello."

"Major Cullen."

"Dr Cullen! How have you been, dad?"

"Good son, just missing my lad. It's so good to hear your voice."

"We are at the base camp now. Its luck that you called today, we just got back from the raid this morning."

"You okay, no injuries?"

"Nah, nothing serious, just few scars."

"Take care of yourself kid."

"I will dad."

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I know Peter is planning some surprise party. We will be going to the bar on the outskirts of the city. Have a pint."

"Well, you are turning 26 and I am not there to see you. I will call tomorrow again. Happy birthday son."

"Thanks dad. I have planned to see Alice in the evening. She wanted to spend the night together."

"You do understand that it sounds something entirely different when you say it like that."

"Dad!"

"Ok. But be careful."

"Sure dad."

* * *

"Hi Marie, are you ready. Don't tell me you are not done yet?"

She shouted the reply back as she combed her hair, brushing them and pulling it into a high braid. Casual clothes always were better than the light pink uniform they were provided.

"Happy birthday, Ali baby."

"Thanks, Charlotte. How do they look?"

Alice pushed her hair back, showing her the studs she wore on her ears that her friend had gifted.

"Aw, they look nice. Come on, we don't want to be late."

They made their way out of the corridor, moving towards the back door of the hospital from where they were smuggling out of. The guards whom she had known for years nodded and wished her birthday as she reached the door at last.

"Back at five, ok. And don't do something stupid." The chief guard who was waiting for them on the door warned them.

"We know it Dad; have been preaching it for years." Charlotte kissed her dad's cheek and opened the gate.

The old black Ford was waiting for them, the only way they would to be able to drive to the city.

"Finally."

Alice took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air which she gained the opportunity of, once in a month. Things had been tough in her early days, but then officials realized she was in for long. The guards relaxed around her, nurses started to prefer her. She got a little freedom, the permission to move around the place as much as she wanted. And when Charlotte came, they took to each other like bees. His father being stationed to this place changed her life and provided her a luxury, a luxury of leaving this place for few hours.

"If your folks paid even a quarter for your well being of what they pay to keep you in that madhouse, we could have had an Audi."

"Audi is not what we need to be obsolete. It attracts attention and we need totally opposite of it."

"Please what we need is for you to get drunk. Marie Alice, you just turned 25, I spent mine drowning in the vodka when I did."

And she did.

Charlotte had not stopped providing her drinks, even trying to hook her up with a guy. According to her, drink and orgasm were the best things to experience togethe

She danced to the music playing, her body moving to the rhythm of the song as she felt arms around her.

 _"Happy birthday."_

"Happy birthday Jazz."

He still looked as beautiful as he did when she first met. But now he had aged, turning from a boy of 9 to man of 25. The blonde hair that had been cut shot, once they used to touch his chin. He towered over her but the smile was the same, the dimpled smile that always soothed her and the greys eyes that always brightened when he was in good mood.

"Your boyfriend is here." Charlotte questioned as she heard her saying Jazz name.

"Yes, he is here dancing with me. And he is not my boyfriend."

"Hi Major Cullen." Her friend ignored her remark.

 _"Hi Charlotte."_

"He said hi."

"Of course he did. Now I am going to find myself someone and you guys enjoy but don't leave. I'll be keeping eyes from there." She pointed to the couches places along the walls and then to herself.

"Sure."

And then it was her and him alone.

"You look happy."

"Charlotte got me these studs. Nurse Cope got me these heels and I totally loved the bracelet." Her hands moved forward, showing him her wrist where the bracelet he had gifted was looking beautiful.

"And I loved yours."

"Thanks I knew you might like that sweater. Nurse Cope helped me knit it."

"That's good of her."

He sighed and twirled her around making her squeal.

"Don't do that."

"You love it."

She started humming the song, while they slow danced.

"I wish I could take you away from here."

"Don't start again."

"Why not?"

"I used to want it, I did for a long time, but then I realized this is my life and it's not that bad. I have a high school degree and I work online. I have friends and family. I have everything I need."

"But just not the freedom to live as you want."

"Jazz."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I have stopped thinking too much. You should try too."

"I'll try."

"Good. Let me go to the loo. I'll be back."

"I'll follow."

"Peeper."

After she was done, she washed her hand, her head moving with the song and looked up towards the mirror, going to fix her hair.

"Oh my god."

She looked back towards the room and realized no one was there. But he was still there as she watched his image on the mirror.

The man standing in front of her had pepper colored hair, his blue eyes looking at her. He knew her, she could tell but not sure _how_ as she had never seen him in her whole life. There was a frown on his face as he spoke.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: A special call to those who all have followed and Favorited this story.**

 **I would love to hear any suggestions, ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Look

**A/N: Not sure why new line ids not being added. I have tried adding characters, ad hyphen as new line not working.** **Any suggestions.**

A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality.

\- Yoko Ono

* * *

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eleazar. It's nice to meet you finally. I have been looking for you for quite some time. Not easy to reach you."

"Me."

Alice took a step back, trying to move towards the door.

"I know I am a stranger, but trust your senses, Alice. Trust them; I am not the first person you have seen, am I."

"Alice."

Her head moved towards Jasper who she could see standing just beside, looking at her in concern.

"Is someone here with you? There is, isn't it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Who is it, Alice?"

"She told me. Carmen, the woman who gave birth to you just before she took her life. You remember her."

There was a smile on his face, a smile that told her that she meant something to him.

The woman.

"She shot herself."

"Who?"

"Ask him does he remember? You were very young when it happened. It would have been quite a shock but we experience many deaths and births in our lives. But only few get to reborn. Reborn as Sensates."

"What?"

"Do you remember her, the first time when you saw her? She was wearing a white dress, brown hair, black eyes. That was my Carmen."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Alice who is it?"

"You saw him the next day, didn't you? I am so sorry, you were just a child."

"Stay away from me."

"Get out of there, Alice."

"I am not here, Alice. You have nothing to fear from me."

"What is a sensate?"

"Have you felt it. Happiness, Pain, Pleasure that is not yours. Rain when it's clear outside. You know how to be happy when you have no reason to be?"

"Who are you?"

"It was not easy to find you. You were quite nicely hidden. But it all changed the last month; you shouldn't have visited that church, Alice."

"How do you ..."

"I saw you there and if I did then they also will know soon."

"I am not sure ..."

"You are in danger Alice. You need to get out of here before they come for you."

"What?"

"Call him to get you out of here. Call your cluster."

"Cluster?"

"A cluster is a group of 8 sensates. Born at the same date and same time, connected to each other in more ways that could be expressed by words."

"8."

"It's not just you and him. There are others out there, who are in your cluster. They are the missing link, the void you have been feeling since you were born."

"Alice."

"You need their help."

"Why now?"

"It's your birthday today. To awake this link, you and him have to try, to find the link at the exact time you were born. When you do, your bond will awaken."

"Link."

"You will feel it. There is no doubt in that. But you can't waste time, if you lose this, I am not sure you will get another chance to do it."

"Tonight."

"Yes."

"Sensates."

"Yes."

"And he said there were others".

"Yes six more. He told me that a cluster has a 8 people in them and he knew the woman we saw together."

"The one who shot herself right."

"Yes. Her name is Carmen. I think he loved her."

"He said you are in danger."

"It was not clear what he meant, I am not sure what he was trying to say."

"Did he or did he not say that you were in danger?"

"He did."

"Shit. Shit. I will call my dad, he will come and get you. I'll ask for the leave right away."

"No Jasper, you don't."

"Alice you are in danger. Your life is in danger."

"We don't even know this guy, how can we believe him?"

"I don't want to take chances. What did he say about awaking this bond?"

"He said we had to do it together and look for the link between us."

"Let's start."

"He said at the exact time."

"Yes but let's check if we can feel anything."

They tried again and again.

His hand clutched her tightly, her little fingers folding themselves around his fingers, his giant hands almost engulfed hers.

"Anything."

"Nope."

"We don't have time to waste. Its going to be 55 in 2 minutes."

"Let's try again."

He could feel her, smell her, touch her presence, hear her heart that was beating very fast but no link, nothing was there.

"Nothing."

"I don't think we will be able to do this."

"Jasper, calm down."

"We don't have time to waste."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you more than myself, Alice."

"Then close your eyes. Just close them."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to clear all thoughts from his head. Her hands that had been clutching his shoulders relaxed.

And then he felt it.

Her breath smelled like lemon, he knew she had drunk mojito to awaken herself a little from her drunken state. He was coming to realize what she meant and wasn't sure if it would work or not.

He froze even though his heart was beating fast, fast like he has just run.

Then he felt it. Her soft lips on his own. Her hands which she had placed on his shoulder moved towards his hair. He sighed softly and let her in. He forgot everything and just thought of her.

Then he could feel them, feel her and others.

A bulky dark haired man in police uniform, blowing the candles of the cake while everyone else around him cheered.

A male surgeon stitching up the abdomen of a patient, glancing at wall clock in between.

A brunette sitting on a sofa, eating popcorn, with phone in her hands and a muted TV.

A blonde in a red dress, drinking from a glass standing at the corner of the room in a party she was not interested in.

A dark skinned man sitting at the beach alone, looking out towards the ocean.

A man in the bed, his arms surrounding the other male, smiling while sleeping.

"Can you see them?"

He felt her words more than he heard them. He groaned and lifted her up from the floor, sitting her on his lap.

"Yes."

"Jasper."

"Alice."


	4. Chapter 4: Dream or reality

_"The relation between what we see and what we know is never settled. Each evening we see the sun set. We know that the earth is turning away from it. Yet the knowledge, the explanation, never quite fits the sight."_

 _― John Berger, Ways of Seeing_

* * *

"Don't tell me you cleaned again?"

Usually the place smelled like was coffee and baked cookies, she was addicted to the aroma of coffee and fresh baked cookies.

Now all she could detect was Iodoform. It was nauseating.

"Nope, not yet. Today's been actually good. No blast for now, though I should not start counting my lucky stars."

"So who used this much disinfectant? It's burning my lungs."

The sniff Jessica took off her clothes might have made her laugh if this headache had not been killing her.

"Not me for sure. But I don't smell anything."

"There is some problem with your nose. Get it checked."

"It might be you."

"Please I won't even touch that thing let alone pour this much on myself."

"And then I ask myself how you get anything clean."

"I am not talking about bleach, this reminds me of hospital."

She took out her phone and scrolled down to the sent a message.

 _Are you in hospital?_

 _Nope._

 _I smell Iodoform?_

 _Not me, girl._

 _Did you smell yourself?_

 _You wish!_

"Well hopefully, this might uplift your mood."

The plate of mac n cheese took her off guard, her gaze moving between the dish and the woman who had put it down. Not able to stop herself, she moved forward and engulfed the aroma of the dish.

"For me."

"Yup. I'll take care of your table go on."

"You are the best, Jess."

* * *

"Do you have anything sweet?"

"What?"

"I am craving a cookie."

"And I thought Victoria was bad."

"That's because she is pregnant."

"What's _your_ excuse? Dude, get yourself one from cafeteria."

"No, the bakery one. Chocolate chips. My mouth is watering just imagining it."

"Did you skip lunch?"

"Pasta red sauce."

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen."

"Morning."

"Let me just heat it up."

"Sure and add one of the cookie also."

After collecting the tray, he found an empty table and placed the tray on the table. Sticking the fork in the pasta, he tried not to cringe, he knew the taste was not something he liked.

But beggars can't be the choosers.

Should have ordered something from outside.

Hmm.

It tasted good though, better than anything he ever had in the cafeteria.

Maybe it was fluke, so he tried again.

Still good.

Thinking it was a lucky shot or maybe the quality of the food had improved, he finished the whole plate.

Munching on the cookie as he was leaving the cafeteria, he realized that the pasta he had ordered had been penne.

* * *

"Are we shooting for a fight scene?"

She thought as she watched a man wearing the police uniform costume standing inside the studio, looking around as if it was the first time he had seen inside of a studio.

"No, I was informed it was going to be the dinner scene."

"Yeah me too, but look at that guy in the uniform. No one gave him a memo."

"Where?"

"There. Looks to be a newbie though."

She looked back at her assistant who had been running lines with her. Jane had been staring at her while she was being amused by the idea of some extra on wrong schedule, or maybe set. Her narrowed eyes were looking at her in disbelief.

"Rosalie. I think you need to be sleep more."

"Why?"

"Because no one is there."

"What! He is the… "

But he wasn't, when she looked back at that guy, no one was striking out from everyone in police uniform.

* * *

"I had this weird dream."

"Uhuh, weirder than your poop one."

"No, this one was good."

His partner didn't reply, still busy typing on the keyboard, searching for more information about the new case that they had got.

"It was a studio."

"Music studio?"

"No, the one where they shoot movies."

"Film studio."

"Yes the same. It was weird though, it felt so real."

"And _that's_ what dreams are all about. By the way whom did you cast in your dream movie?"

"No one."

"Don't be shy, Emmett. It's good to have imagination. Who was it?"

"Kate."

"That better be Winslet you are talking about. Otherwise I'll punch you in the face."

"Did you get the history of the boy's family?"

"Now you want to talk about the case."

"Garrett."

Once information gathering was done, they decided to go see parents and talk about any family feud, or maybe check out the neighborhood and maybe talk with neighbors.

"It was Natalie Portman, right?"

"Shut up, Garrett."

* * *

"Hi Sue."

"Jacob, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"No worries, kid. How's your grumpy old dad?"

"He is good."

"Well last I met him, he was chasing away Seth from helping him."

"Sorry. You know how he is."

"So any update on that loan."

"Haven't heard from the bank, still waiting. They said application has not been processed till yet."

"You should talk with Jared' Pa, he might be able to help you. If you want I can talk with him."

He had and it didn't help.

"I'll check with him."

"Shit."

"What?"

"This computer has been hanging since the morning. Not sure what happened. You know I don't have much knowledge about this idiot box."

"If you want I can look."

"Really!"

"Sure."

"Go ahead, try your hard. It's not like I will able to get it right."

"By the way its TV that is called idiot box."

"Don't you try to teach me, Jacob Black?"

"Yes, mam."

"Here, it's done."

"Really, let me check. Oh thank you, Jacob. If you hadn't check I might have been stuck. Did you find what was wrong?"

"Yes. I think Seth might have been browsing some sites that infected the system with the malware. And this game wasn't helping the case. CPU was almost 100%, so it would freeze up. Just scanned, and found. No problem anymore."

"Malware?"

"Virus."

"Oh, this stupid child of mine will kill me one day. Thank you Jacob."

"No problem."

"Didn't know you knew so much about computers?"

"Oh! These are just basics."

And this became so much easy when your best friend is an IT guy.

"Even then thanks."

"No problem."

"Anything else beside the list."

"Do you have any aspirin? I have a killer headache."

"Sure. Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes and breakfast too."

"Well, you should go home and rest. And take this umbrella, looks like going to rain."

"Thanks Sue."

* * *

"What the hell! Did it start to rain?"

"No, its clear out there, Ben."

And it was, sun was shining and there was no glimpse of dark cloud in the sky.

"I heard lightning."

"Well, your ears are buzzing. No rain or thunder."

"Seems like it."

He could bet it was raining in Seattle.

"Hey Ben, did you find the spare drive that you were looking for?"

"Not till yet. Mi Young from HR raised a ticket to check her system. Apparently she fired up her hard drive."

"No way! And you got assigned. Please, switch with me."

"How did she do that?" Sun questioned not looking up from her work.

"She said it happened on its own. And no, I am not doing your work, Yuen. Moreover I have to leave early today. Once this is done I am gone."

"She is totally lying."

"Still no idea how you are not excited. She is hot."

"And I am gay. No excitement. Sun, wasn't there an order placed for the new hard drives if I remember."

"Yes. It's in storeroom 5."

"Please fetch me one."

"Do I look like your assistant? Get it on your own, Cheney."

"Yuen."

"I am so busy, have a lot of work to do."

" _Geseki_."

It was irritating that to take any new part he had to travel from 12th to 5th floor. Plugging earphones in, he pressed the switch for the floor 5 of the elevator.

After putting the entry and registering for the new part needed, he opened the door.

"What the hell!"

For some reason storage room had been changed into all white small room. Not a lot of furniture, just a table on the right side and a bed and a cabinet on left.

Bed was like the one they had in hospitals.

There was a woman sitting on the bed, a book in her hand and was reading, till he disturbed her by his exclamation.

And now she was looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Benjamin."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, looks like Benjamin is the one who is getting involved first. And if he knows then it makes now 4 people who know about this connection.**

 **So I hope.**

 **SiobhanWhitlock: Thanks, though this chapter doesn't have any Jasper/Alice but in the next they will be there.**


End file.
